Cell Block Tango
by Meltdownbabe
Summary: Tabitha, Amara, Jean, Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty star in the Cell Block Tango


Summary: The girls [Tabitha, Amara, Jubilation, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty] sing the Cell Block Tango from Chicago, pairings/murders are as followed:  
Jean/Scott  
Rogue/Remy  
Amara/Bobby (C'mon opposite powers people fire and ice)  
Jubilee/Roberto (Just read it in English the famous Roberto since he has a big ego)  
Tabitha/St. John (Their personalities are so clsoe in relationship)  
Kitty/Lance  
Also I'm using Rahne as Veronica as Tabby's sister, cause she really doesn't have a sister  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, song is from Chicago the Movie and Characters are of Marvels_  
  
_**The Cell Block Tango**  
_  
[Jean]_  
Pop  
  
_[Rogue]_  
Six  
  
_[Amara]_  
Squish  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
Uh uh  
  
_[Tabby]_  
Cicero  
  
_[Kitty]_  
Alvers!  
  
_[Logan]_  
And now the six married murdereress of the Xavier Institute  
in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango  
  
_[Jean]_  
Pop  
  
_[Rogue]_  
Six  
  
_[Amara]_  
Squish  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
Uh uh  
  
_[Tabby]_  
Cicero  
  
_[Kitty]_  
Alvers!  
  
_[Jean]_  
Pop  
  
_[Rogue]_  
Six  
  
_[Amara]_  
Squish  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
Uh uh  
  
_[Tabby]_  
Cicero  
  
_[Kitty]_  
Alvers!  
  
_[Jean]_  
Pop  
  
_[Rogue]_  
Six  
  
_[Amara]_  
Squish  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
Uh uh  
  
_[Tabby]_  
Cicero  
  
_[Kitty]_  
Alvers!  
  
_[Jean]_  
Pop  
  
_[Rogue]_  
Six  
  
_[Amara]_  
Squish  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
Uh uh  
  
_[Tabby]_  
Cicero  
  
_[Kitty]_  
Alvers!  
  
_[Jean]_  
Pop  
  
_[Rogue]_  
Six  
  
_[Amara]_  
Squish  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
Uh uh  
  
_[Tabby]_  
Cicero  
  
_[Kitty]_  
Alvers!  
  
_[All]_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
  
_[Tabby]_  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
_[Jean]_  
Pop  
  
_[Rogue]_  
Six  
  
_[Amara]_  
Squish  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
Uh uh  
  
_[Tabby]_  
Cicero  
  
_[Kitty]_  
Alvers!  
  
_[Jean]_  
Pop  
  
_[Rogue]_  
Six  
  
_[Amara]_  
Squish  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
Uh uh  
  
_[Tabby]_  
Cicero  
  
_[Kitty]_  
Alvers!  
  
_[Jean (Spoken)]_  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Scott.  
Scott like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
Well, I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there'e Scott layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "Scott, you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...   
...into his head.  
  
_[Amara, Tabitha, Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue (Sung same time as Jean speaks)]_  
__ He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!  
  
_[All]_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!  
  
_[Rogue (Spoken)]_  
Ah met Remy LeBeau from  
N'awlins about two years ago  
an he told meh he was single  
and weh hit it off rahght away.  
So, weh stahted livin' togit'er.  
He'd go ta work, he'd come home, Ah'd  
mix him a drink, Weh'd have dinner.  
Well, it was lahke heaven in  
two an a half rooms.  
An then Ah found out,  
"Single" he told meh?  
Single, mah ass. Not onlah  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wahves.  
One of those Mormons, ya know. So thaht  
nahght, when he came home, Ah mixed him  
his drink as usual.  
Ya know, some guys jus' can't hold  
their arsenic.  
  
_[Jean, Amara, Tabby, Jubilee, Kitty (Sung same time as Rogue Speaks)]_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself  
To blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself  
to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself  
to blame  
  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Kitty]_  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower   
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!  
  
_[Tabby and Jubilee (Sung same time as above)]_  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz  
  
_[Amara (Spoken)]_  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Bobby,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!  
  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty Tabby, Jubilee (Sung same time as Amara Speaks)]_  
Pop,Six,  
Squish,Uh-uh,  
Cicero,Lipschitz  
Pop, Six,  
Squish,Uh-uh,  
Cicero,Lipschitz  
Pop,Six,  
Squish,Uh-uh,  
Cicero,Lipschitz  
  
_[All]_  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
_  
[Jubilee__(Spoken)]_  
Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,  
hogy a híres Roberto lefogta a férjemet én meg   
lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan   
vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja   
Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam  
a rendőrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...  
  
_[In English:]_  
What I am doing here? They say,   
that the famous Roberto kept down my husband and I stoke off his head. But this is not true, I am guiltless. I dont know why Uncle Sam says that I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand me...  
  
_[Amara (Spoken)]_  
Yeah, but did you do it?  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
UH UH, not guilty!  
  
_[Tabby]_  
My sister, Rahne and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, John,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did these 20 acrobatic  
four, five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips, flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in Cicero,  
the three of us, sittin' up  
in a hotel room, boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Rahne and  
John doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.  
  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Kitty, Jubilee(Sung same time as Tabby but softer)] _  
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had   
Himself to blame.   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it tricks in a row,   
one,two,three,   
I betcha   
You would   
Have done   
The same!   
He had   
It coming   
He had it coming...  
  
_[Tabby Spoken (No background singing)]_  
__Well, I was in such a state of shock,   
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.   
It wasn't until later,   
when I was washing the blood off my hands   
I even knew they were dead.  
  
_[Tabby]_  
They had it coming  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
They had it coming  
_[Tabby]_  
They had it coming  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
They had it coming  
_[Tabby]_  
They had it coming all along  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
They had it coming all along  
_[Tabby]_  
I didn't do it  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
She didn't do it  
_[Tabby]_  
But if I'd done it  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
But if she'd done it  
_[Tabby]_  
How could you tell me __that I was wrong?  
  
_[Tabby]_  
They had it coming  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
They had it coming  
_[Tabby]_  
They had it coming  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
They had it coming  
_[Tabby]_  
They had it coming   
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
They took a flower  
_[Tabby]_  
All along  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
In its prime  
_[Tabby]_  
I didn't do it   
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty]_  
And then they used it  
_[Tabby]_  
But if I'd done it  
__How could you tell me   
__That I was wrong?  
__  
_[Kitty]_  
I loved Lance Alvers  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was troubled.  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because or artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.  
  
_[Jean, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Tabby (Sung same time as Kitty speaks)]_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!  
  
_[All]_  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
They had it comin'   
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
They had it comin' all along  
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
They had it comin' all along  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
'Cause if they used us  
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
'Cause if they used us  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
And they abused us   
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
And they abused us  
How could you tell us   
__That we were wrong?  
  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
He had it comin'   
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
He had it comin'  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
He had it comin'  
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
He had it comin'  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
He only had himself to blame  
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
He only had himself to blame  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
If you'd have been there  
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
If you'd have been there  
_[Jean, Rogue, Kitty]_  
If you'd have seen it  
_[Tabby, Amara, Jubilee]_  
If you'd have seen it  
_[All Together]_  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!  
  
_[Jean (Spoken)]_  
You pop that gum one more time!  
  
_[Rogue (spoken)]_  
Single mah ass.  
  
_[Amara (Spoken)]_  
Ten times!  
  
_[Jubilee (Spoken)]_  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
  
_[Tabby (Spoken)]_  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
  
_[Kitty (Spoken)]_  
Artistic differences.  
  
_[Jean]_  
Pop  
  
_[Rogue]_  
Six  
  
_[Amara]_  
Squish  
  
_[Jubilee]_  
Uh uh  
  
_[Tabby]_  
Cicero  
  
_[Kitty]_  
Alvers!  



End file.
